


The Lord Is My Shepherd

by Murder_Media



Series: Halloween Prompts [2]
Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Priests, Blasphemy, Character Turned Into Vampire, Dark, Demon!Rachel, Demons, F/M, Priest!Ragna, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Media/pseuds/Murder_Media
Summary: Her resolve is unbroken and his anger is rising. She doesn't want to leave him alone despite all the precautions he has made to keep her away from him, but now she too is at a boiling point, and will do everthing in her power to have him as her own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Blazblue.
> 
> Hopefully this little oneshot doesn't become my most controversial story. This one is an AU based prompt that I thought of in which Ragna is a priest and Rachel is a demon who wants to jump his bones.

The pastor sat at his desk within his church, writing away in his notebook as the light from the candle beside him illuminated his paper and highlighted the words of his next day's sermon. He yawned loudly, the man had been inside his own little private room within the house of worship for what seemed like hours. Conducting lectures always took much of his time and even more of his energy whenever he set his mind to it, but it was always worth it in the end. Spreading the word of his own interpretation of God and the bible amongst the people of his town was often a wonderful feeling—each homily that he would orchestrate and later recite to the many folk who came to his church never self-righteous or sanctimonious. He would always be blunt and forthright, never straying away from the topic he discussed and always justifying his—rather controversial—views with undeniable proofs that he would find within the scripture itself or whatever religious text he would take the time to read.

Some individuals fail to acknowledge his beliefs and opinions as creed while some listened eagerly and agreed wholeheartedly with what he had to say. In all honesty, it did not matter to the young priest who agreed and disagreed with his teachings—as long as he got his point across none of that ever mattered to him in the long run. If his words reached out to his listeners than good for them—let them be and do what is right, he always said to himself.

He sighed in contentment as he finally placed his pen on his desk and finished his new sermon for tomorrow's prayer—making a noise of satisfaction once he saw that all words were in order and that no mistakes were made. A satisfied grin played on his lips at that, and he briskly closed his notebook and placed it under his arm as he grabbed his pen and tucked it behind his ear. He then stood up from the stool he was sitting on for the better half of the day and stretched his stiff muscles, happy to know that he would be getting some much deserved sleep later on tonight, but jumped when he heard a disturbance come from within the main hall of the church.

The stout man frowned and walked towards the small coat hanger that held his jacket and proceeded to put it on before edging near the door of his private study—fantastic, he thought, probably some thugs trying to steal gold from the confessional table again. The priest clutched the knob, turning it slowly as he pushed the door aside and scanned the area for any thieves or troublemakers who threatened the sanctity of this venerable house of God. He surveyed the pews and aisles that lined the church for any suspicious activity, observing the pulpit that stood in the altar before lurching in surprise when he heard a clamoring sound come from the shadows.

"Reveal yourself," he said whilst exiting the room completely. "Lest you anger me more than which is necessary."

Another noise followed by a flirtatious voice that seemed to echo throughout the corridors. "My, my, Father..." the voice teased. "When did you develop such an articulate vocabulary?"

The preacher felt his ears perk and eyes widen once he recognized the femininity of the voice and the accent it held, he grumbling a curse of sorts as he stomped toward the middle of the church and searched for the evil that lurked within the room. This woman... no... This **demon** has been driving him up the wall to no end since he had first encountered her weeks prior. She was no ordinary creature of Hell—she far more sturdy and formidable than the scant of amounts of devils he has had to ward off in his day. This particular demon was powerful, intelligent, sinfully beautiful and downright infuriating to deal with, this bitch finding some kind of way to infiltrate his church despite the precautions he routinely took to keep her out. He has no idea as to why she pesters him so but at this point, he cares very little as to what her reasons may be—driving her away or, better yet, killing her were the only two options he had to get her to leave him alone.

"What the hell are you doing back here, Rachel!?" he shouted. "Didn't I make it clear not to ever show your face around here again!?"

She giggled. "Now _that's_ the Ragna I know and love..."

Ragna crossed his arms as he watched the demon materialize before him, her body rising from the shadows that littered the church and revealing the being that he despised so very much. The woman was small, barely clearing five feet with skin so white it was nearly transparent while her slitted eyes shined such a bright ruby red, he could swear those currant pits held the miserable souls of her victims. A burgundy corset dress adorned her curvaceous figure, frill and bow accenting her womanhood and reminding the priest to lower his gaze in her presence so as not to be tempted into sin by her body alone. Rachel stalked towards Ragna, she swaying her hips with each step she made before getting close enough to place her dainty hands on the stout youth's chest. He growled her way while she merely smiled up at him, her body leaning against his own and ample breasts pressing against his stomach.

"Always so belligerent when you see me, Father. All I want to do is pay my services to your humble little church." she said. "Is that really so bad?"

Ragna scoffed and pushed the woman off of him, ignoring her flabbergasted look of indignation. "How did you even manage to come inside? I lined the church with enough seals to keep damned spirits like you out of here."

"Oh? You mean these? I was wondering what they were..." She pulled out a crumpled piece of brown paper from her dress' pocket and presented it to him. "I thought I made it clear that no such relics are able to deter me away from here, Father." The seal soon caught fire in her palm, the paper burning into red ember and then to black ash before sifting through the gaps of her fingers and landing on the carpeted floor. "Or, dare I say, from _you_ ~..."

"Tsk..." The priest sucked in his teeth and turned his back to her as he walked over to the communion table at the altar. He heard Rachel follow, she catching up to him and rubbing circles around his back with a dainty hand as she laughed silently to herself. "What the fuck is it that you want from me now?" he asked.

"Is it not obvious?" Rachel questioned. "I have taken interest in you."

"Interest?" Ragna reached for a vial of holy water and a small silver cross that hung on a necklace, the much older woman looking on contently. "The fuck does that even mean, "interest"? What, you branded me as your next victim to suck the life out of?"

"Foolish little boy..." she laughed and used her sorcery to lift her feet off the ground and float to his height. "If I desired to feast on you I would have done so already. Unlike the majority of my kind, I have at least _some_ self restraint."

"Then why are you here?" he asked again, his patience wearing thin and his grip on the sacred items in his hand growing tighter. He was tempted to throw the holy water her way, watch her burn under its spiritual properties and run her out of his life, but he knew that she would only shrug off such an attack—dousing her with holy water would be just as useful as chucking regular well water at her. He contemplated whether to throw caution to the wind and attempt to do so, but decided against it soon after, relaxing his hold on the vial—he will just have to bless more water with an even stronger prayer when he gets the chance.

"Like I said, I have taken an interest in you." she continued, the woman wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed his temple gently. "I have grown attracted to you, Father... Perhaps even smitten by you."

"How cute. The demon wants to fuck me..." Ragna spat.

"Such a crude word..." she sighed. "It is not as simple as me just wanting to lay you for a single night."

"Then what the hell else do you call it?"

"I am a very selfish girl, Father..." Rachel kissed him again and fiddled with the elaborate cross that was stitched to the front of his stole. "And I am not privy at all to the idea of sharing any partner who interests me, so please..." she kissed him again on his neck and lapped at his pulse point, the younger man shifting uncomfortably. "Will you mate with me and become mine for all of eternity, Ragna?"

Ragna's eyes widened as he shook Rachel off of him, sending the demon tumbling to the ground and land harshly on her bottom with a loud thump. The priest then proceeded to walk around her body, completely ignoring the other's cry of bewilderment as he headed straight towards the church's door. This woman was more insane than she had initially let on—why, just _why_ would she even ask him such an absurd question? Him fornicate with a demon? There is not enough punishment in the world for him that would convince his Lord to forgive him for such a grave sin!

"Impudent brat...!" Rachel stood up from the floor and watched her target stomp away from her, the vampire glowering at the priest from behind. "May I ask what that was for? That is no way how you treat a lady, you hooligan!"

"You're far from any lady that I know of!" Ragna kept moving and looked over his shoulder, glaring daggers at the demon before yelling, "And there is no way on this Earth or in any afterlife will you ever have the chance to have me as "your's", wench! Not in a million years!"

"Hmph..." Rachel saw the clear vexation and annoyance on his face and glided along the floor to a nearby shadow that stood by a stained-glass window. "Stubborn as usual. I should have expected this from a mangy dog like you... All bark and no bite." she smirked at the disgruntled youth and proceeded to merge into the dark corner, her spirit unbroken by his obvious fit of outrage as a new plan in her mind began to surface. "Believe it if you will, Father, but you shall become mine. Hell or high water, I will get you to submit to me..." she sunk into the darkness, leaving only the ominous glow of her red eyes in her wake before they disappeared as well.

Ragna scoffed at her threat and proceeded to leave the church at once, stuffing his notebook in his pocket as he bolted down the walkway. Anything that she does will not and will never work on him—he was not an idiot nor was he some desperate sex fiend easily tempted to such a debauched act. That woman will use every trick in the book to get to him, but if there was one thing Ragna had, it was perseverance, and he knew better than to ever be tricked or tempted into sleeping with a vampire or let alone any other woman until he was actually eloped.

He sighed as he neared his village's town center and observed the many cottages, stores and libraries that stood and rubbed the bridge of his nose. God willing, he shall overcome this difficult time of his and set that demon straight—such a task it would be to actually get her to leave him be, but it would be a feat nonetheless.

"Ugh... Shit, I'm tired..." he grumbled.

Right now, he just needs a nice, strong glass of whiskey and a good night's rest to get the image of that blasted woman's conniving face out of his head.

* * *

It was a cold, dark and grey sunday morning, droplets of rain falling on the windows of the church as Ragna delivered his sermon of the day, the many worshippers who sat within the pews eagerly listening to the young priest's oration. The crowd seemed happy enough—they contently listening to the divine words that fell from Ragna's mouth in a consecrated symphony while occasionally browsing through their respective bibles to recite along with him upon each holy verse that he uttered. All was right amongst his visitors and none of them looked perturbed in the slightest, all enjoying their times at the humble little church.

Ragna on the other hand was extremely anxious.

Throughout the majority of his sermon, Ragna found himself occasionally looking up from his paper and expecting Rachel and her devious eyes to be loitering somewhere near the door, silently scheming to get her hands on him. That little witch's threat has been stuck in his head since his encounter with her the night before, the demon's round face and full figure appearing in his dreams and tempting him to copulate with her. He was not the most avid fan of alcohol, but soon Ragna found himself downing five shots of Hennessy just to get her out of his mind, and nearly came late to the church earlier this morning because of how hungover and tired he was. She has become the bane of his existence to his once humble and chaste life, and was making his life a living hell. He was nearly running out of options of how he could drive her out of his church since she's always figuring out some sort of way to come inside, and it was driving him insane. He himself was surprised that he was reciting as well as he was without stumbling on a word or messing up a verse.

No matter, Ragna had thought as he flipped to the last page of his lecture. After he is done with this sermon, he will just need to prepare something more potent and effective to keep her out, or, if push comes to shove, physically apprehend her himself if she gets to be too much of a problem. It was usually against his morals to harm a woman, but that wench was indeed no human female—just another hellspawn taking after the illusion of one just to lure him into her trap.

Ragna grumbled quietly under his breath as he closed his notebook that held his speech before ending his sermon with a quick prayer. It did not take very long—perhaps taking a good minute or two to recite—and soon dismissed the church with a curt "amen". He then stepped down from his podium and made a beeline to his study as the people stood from their seats and began to socialize or give charity. Until they all leave he will just sit in his private room for awhile and take a quick rest to clear his head—he still had a bit of headache from last night, so it was best to lie down than to stick around any longer.

That plan was soon foiled however when he heard the very fast and very loud pitter patter of mary jane clad feet scramble towards him. He needed not to turn around to see who it was after him, and grunted when he felt a body run into his back and two sleeve covered arms embrace him in a big hug. He sighed, and tried facing the over-excited teenager to get her off of him.

"Good morning, Tao..." he mumbled.

"Good morning, Good Guy!" she replied with five times the exuberance than any normal human should have. She let go of the priest as he turned around to look at her, the girl beaming happily at him as he did so.

"Again with the nickname?" Ragna frowned and gently admonished her. "We've been over this, Tao. It's either "Father" or "Father Ragna". How many times do I gotta tell you that?"

"Oop!" Tao put her hands over her mouth and corrected herself soon after. "Good morning, Father Good Guy!" she cheered. "How are you today? Meow!"

Ragna shook his head in defeat and placed his hands on his hips, he staring at her in minor discontentment. This was Taokaka, an energetic and polite—if not naive—young teen who lived on the outskirts of town in a tiny village with her family not too far away from the church. Ragna always found her and her little clan of cat-lovers to be rather... peculiar, to put it lightly. It was all mostly because of their obsession with anything feline related. The family made it a habit to stitch cat ears to hoods (which often obscured their faces), tape fake tails to dresses and pants, and replace nasal consonants with "meow" or some sort of cat pun. They were strange, and definitely did not fail at having a few heads turn their way, but they were good people and often visited the church when they had the time. Ragna liked them strangely enough and they did as well, the priest recalling when the Kaka family actually invited him over to their village for dinner a few times.

"Whatever..." Ragna grimaced, amazed by how utterly simple this girl could be. "What is it this time?" he inquired. "You gotta question for me about today's lecture?"

"Nothing really, meow," Tao shrugged. "Tao just wanted to say that Good Guy's speech-thingy was really good today!"

"Oh really?" The priest blinked in surprise and smirked down at her as he rubbed the back of his head. It was rare that he ever got a compliment about his sermons, especially if it was Tao of all people praising it. "That's nice of you to say, Tao. Thanks."

"Mmhmm!" she nodded her head and lifted her arms up in the air. "It lulled me right to sleep! I haven't had a good nap like that in awhile, meow!"

Ragna's smile fell when he heard the other's revelation and glared at her. "Thanks for the compliment..." he spat. "If you don't having anything else to say, " he began. "I'm gonna go now."

Tao jumped and grabbed Ragna by the arm. "Wait, Good Guy!" she shouted. "I gotta ask ya somethin'!"

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"When Tao was dozing off, she noticed that Good Guy was acting really out of it." she pouted. "Is everything alright, meow? Did something happen?"

Ragna lowered his head and contemplated whether or not to actually tell someone about his little issue, but chose to just keep it to himself for now. Tao was just too callow to truly understand the weight of his situation, and opted to just reassure the girl that he was alright than to either worry or upset her.

"It's nothing," he told her, wedging his arm out of her grasp. "I've just been a little tired these days. Running this place and all is a lot of work." he smiled a little. "I haven't been getting a lot of sleep is all."

"Oh no!" Tao gasped. "That sounds awful, Good Guy! You can't just postpone sleep! Sleep is good for you, meow!" she seemed livid, her eyes narrowing and teeth gnashing together. "You can get sick from not going to bed on time! You should come to the village and take a nap with me and the kittens when you get the chance so we can fix that!"

"I'll be fine, Tao. Quit worrying so much." he laughed as he patted her head and smooshed the fake ears attached to her hood. Out of all the things Tao could get worried about, it had to be sleep of all things. How typical, he thought. "You should run along now. Torakaka looks like she's waiting for you."

"Ah!" Tao turned around and saw her dearly beloved cousin, Torakaka, standing around and talking to one of the other members of their clan. "Then I guess I better go then... I hope you feel better, Good Guy!" she waved at him before running off to where Tora was, her tail swishing in the wind with each step she made.

Ragna waved back and watched Taokaka hop in place when she appeared before her cousin and proceeded to run circles around her. As much of a dope Tao was, she was amongst the most caring individuals he knew, and that's saying something considering the people he had the misfortune of being around half the time. The priest huffed through his nose as he proceeded to walk to his study, fingers massaging his temples as his head began to pound.

A nap really _does_ sound good right about now.

But as Ragna finally walked to the inside of his workroom, eyes droopy and mouth yawning, the young pastor was too tired to be aware of a certain demon who floated high above his church, her bottom resting comfortably on a wooden beam as she used her sorcery to remain invisible from mortal eyes.

Rachel has been watching him since he had first arrived this morning and has not left since—she too attracted by the sculpted hunk of man that was Ragna to keep her eyes off of him. She wanted his everything—his very _soul_ even. But most importantly, she wanted nothing more than to have him as her lover—forever bonded to her until either of them died. He was beautiful in every way, shape and form from those shimmering, defiant bright pools of shamrock that were his eyes to the messy, dirty blonde mane that was his hair.

For two months she has been idly watching and toying with Ragna, silently hoping that he would reciprocate her feelings if only a little, but all of her attempts at flirtation and titillation have remained futile and it was infuriating her. She wanted to claim every bit of what he was and have it for herself—to be able to crush his resolve whenever she wanted, to take his body whenever she wanted, and twist that wonderfully dogged attitude of his into something far more dangerous whenever she wanted.

The ghoul licked her lips at the thought of what she could do to Ragna once he was hers and felt a devious plan come to mind. Since he is so dedicated to his religious creed, she is just going to have to stoop to more drastic, more serious measures to get his submission...

Rachel jumped off of the support beam and gracefully landed on the ground, her presence unnoticed by the other humans, and allowing the young woman to freely walk around the church. She then inspected the building from top to bottom—scrutinizing every nook and cranny for any defects in the interior, but huffed through her nose when she found none.

If she was going to do this, she was going to do this right. If her weeks of stalking around this pitiable village has taught her anything, Ragna was a very light sleeper and was able to wake up in an instant if he sensed that anything in the church was out of line, so she needed to work quickly. Rachel continued searching the walls and naves for any rickety, unsteady object until she spotted something hanging from the ceiling.

It was a chandelier that hung loosely from its screws, and next to it was the support beam she was sitting on—the wood rotting and looking ready to break any second.

The vampire grinned happily and raised her hand, letting lightning charge through her fingertips. With a little collateral damage and a few sparks here and there, she will have Ragna right in the palm of her hand. It was a liberating and odd feeling, falling in love, and she was enjoying every minute of it. Ragna was her drug, and she was an addict—she will do anything to get that stubborn little boy to be her lover, even if that meant killing him in the process.

She will force him to love her.

* * *

Ragna kept his head buried in his arms, his eyes closed tight and mouth opened wide—light snores the only audible noise in his room. Everything was peaceful for once—the church was now emptied out, no lustful vampire was trying to jump his bones, and now he was able to take the nap he so desperately needed today. He can work on cleaning up the aisles and sweeping the floors later, because as of now, that could be put aside for later tonight when he was properly rested.

The priest stirred a little in his dreamless sleep however when his ears picked up the sound of clutter that came from the main hallway. It was not enough to wake him up, but it did warrant a groan out of him and render him to bury his face deeper into his arms. A few moments past and he just continued to lay there, his sleep undeterred for what seemed like hours until a large booming collision shook the floor beneath Ragna's feet and prompted the priest to jump from his place. He looked distraughtly around his room for any items that were in disarray before standing up from his chair and darting for the door of his study, he quickly busting through the wooden frame to investigate the commotion, but instantly covered his mouth in shock when he witnessed the scene around him.

The church was up in flames. The windows smashed in, curtains catching fire and disintegrating into black ash while the wooden foundation that the church was literally built on was falling apart. Ragna was left completely aphonic by the disaster before him and felt the questions in his head on how such destruction could have happen run a mile a minute. How did this happen? Who could have done this? Why would anyone do such a thing?

How was he going to get out?

Ragna's eyes searched frantically for the exit of the church until he finally caught sight of the entrance. He hopelessly ran down the aisle as he dodged miniature fires that danced across the carpeted floor, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a giant painting of Christ that hung above the door drop from the wall and collide with the floor, effectively blocking his only way out. He gasped in a mix of shock and anxiety and backed away from the burning portrait slowly as smoke welled into his lungs, causing the man to choke on the black soot. He gripped at his throat in response with one hand and coughed loudly, unaware of the lingering presence of Rachel who stood near the shaky chandelier and stared at Ragna longingly. She narrowed her eyes and curled her lip as she used her fingers to unhinge the few screws that kept the decorative plethora of lights hanging and watched it fall from the ceiling at a an exponential rate.

It crushed Ragna's body in a single blow.

The demon struggled to suppress her laughter as she listened to Ragna's pained screams and stifled breathing. His suffering music to her ears and somehow igniting a heat within her belly. She witnessed the priest's pathetic flailing for a few more moments before teleporting in front of him—feigning innocence as she mulled over his disfigured form.

"My goodness!" she cried, kneeling in front of the injured man. "How could this have happened?"

Ragna coughed up a splatter of blood from his mouth as shattered glass dug into his body and punctured his insides. He glared daggers at the woman above him and shook her hand off of him when he saw her try to touch his shoulder.

"Back the hell off me...!" he growled threateningly.

Rachel scoffed at the man before her and said, "To be so rude when you are on the brink of death... You truly _do_ want to die, do you not? I come here to see if you are alright, and this is the thanks I get?"

"Don't you fucking lie to me!" he barked. "You caused this damn fire, didn't you!?"

The demon cocked her head in intrigue and smirked lowly at her soon to be lover. "And so what if I did?" she laughed. "You are far too weak to wedge yourself out from under there, and judging by the state of your little house of God..." she dodged a falling pillar and giggled happily. "You don't seem to have much time left~. I wonder what your other remaining options are?"

"You bitch..." Ragna gritted his teeth and cursed her name. "I'd never...ever want to be saved by filth like you... I'd rather die here in this church than to have some godforsaken demon save my life."

"Oh...?" Rachel's brow twitched in annoyance as her calm demeanor began to waver. " **That's just too bad then**..." she grabbed Ragna by his chin roughly and turned his head to the side to reveal his neck, the man trying to fight against her but she too strong to get her off of him.

"What the fuck are you trying to pull!?" he shouted, still trying to free himself from her grasp.

"I never said you had a choice in this matter..." she popped two very long, needle-like fangs from between her lips and lowered herself to his exposed flesh. "You belong to me and only me, I shall have you in both life and death, and there is **nothing** you can do about it."

It was then that it finally occurred to Ragna just exactly what this woman was planning to do to him, and instantly tried to pull her hand away from his chin, but found it to be of no use. He shivered in fear when he felt the coolness of her breath brush over his neck and groaned quietly to himself in revulsion when those ridiculously sharp canines grazed his skin.

The fangs sank into his flesh like butter, her teeth piercing an artery and freely allowing blood to seep from the new puncture wound and leak into the witch's mouth. Minutes passed as Rachel kept drinking from his neck, Ragna struggling to keep his eyes open as his hands and feet went numb and his mind started to blur.

It was then that his vision suddenly went black.

* * *

When he had awoken, everything had felt like a dream, as if his very soul was floating out of his body.

Ragna slowly opened his eyes as frigid winds assaulted his naked body—his cassock stripped from his muscled physique and leaving him only in his undergarments. The young man groaned wearily at the uncomfortable sensation and tried to move himself out of the way of the unbearable cold, but felt his movements be heavily restricted by something rough, metallic and rusty that were looped around his wrists and ankles.

Chains...?

Ragna shook his head from side to side to rid himself of the grogginess that fogged his brain, and started to struggle against the thick restraints wildly, but found it all to be of no avail. He roared in frustration and tried searching for a way out of whatever place he was in until he heard a cocky, aristocratic voice of sheer haughtiness tease him for his efforts of escaping.

"There is no use in struggling, Father." it said. "The more you do, the less pleasant this will be for either of us."

"You..." Ragna squinted his eyes to look at the woman who bound him against this wall and shouted, "Where the fuck did you take me, Rachel!? Let me go already, dammit!"

She tittered. "You act as though you actually have a say in what happens to you... How quaint." Rachel laughed once more as she walked from the shadows that kept her obscured from Ragna's sight and simpered happily. "Good evening, my dear boy." she smiled.

"Where..." he stuttered. "Where the hell did you take me? How long have I been here!?"

"You're currently in the dungeons of my abode." she replied calmly. "I have kept you down here for a fortnight or so. It takes some time before the changes start to take effect."

"C-Changes...?" His memories were still a bit hazy, but he could feel the impression of teeth in his neck from when she first bit him. He had that familiar sense of panic well in his chest just like when he saw his beloved church crumble to ash, and felt almost like vomiting. It was disgusting, near vile thought for him to think about turning into a creature who forever lurked in the night, and he could see all of his past memories as a human already fly through his head at breakneck speed, as if they were all just vivid dreams from a short night's rest.

Ragna suddenly felt a bout of vertigo barrage his senses and had to close his eyes shut for a moment. Everything was happening too fast for him to truly understand the weight of his situation, and how this woman, this _monster_ , has effectively ruined his life.

He didn't want to be a demon.

Rachel watched the other's silent lamentation apathetically as she took her chance to edge closer to the despaired lad. She bit her lip when she came close to him and knelt down to where he was on the solid rock of the dungeon's floor and turned his face her way by grabbing his chin. He kept his eyes closed, unable to look this bitch dead in the face for the hatred he felt toward her was overwhelming.

"Such a piteous look you hold, Father." she teased. "It really does make me want to gobble you up in one bite~"

Ragna refused to humor her statement with a response and tried moving away from her grasp but felt her hold grow tighter, a hiss coming out of her mouth that was so dreadfully soaked in poisonous obsession, he could feel hopelessness and fear almost instantly run down his spine in a single static shock.

"I know that you still do not feel the same way," she stated. "But I promised myself that I will make you love me..." She used her other hand to undo the frilly ties and unfasten the buttons in her dress to reveal her bare upper body to him. "Our first night shall be rocky of course, but I assure you that as the days go by," She completely stripped out of her clothes and proceeded to strip Ragna of his underwear. "Our evenings together shall be wondrous."

He wanted to resist—he needed to protect the last shred of modesty he had left, but he could not bring himself to do so. It was as if his muscles had shut down all at once, the young man at the complete mercy of this woman as she violated him in ways that he had hoped would never become a reality to him. She had stimulated him, laid him down on the cold, dank floor of the dungeon and proceeded to sheathe his hot length into her dripping sex—he shuddering repugnantly when he felt the sins of pleasure course throughout his entire body. Rachel was moaning loudly despite it supposedly being her first time, and kept praising and praising how endowed he was—as if his body was a gift from the heavens themselves. Ragna was confused—unsure whether or not it would be better to die than to ever love this woman, or kill her and risk his life in the process. He was perplexed, worried, anxious and downright disgusted with himself as he laid against the stone walls of his prison, pitifully allowing this girl to have her way with him and take the only thing that he had left as a human with her, and that being his virginity.

It was then that his vision went black again and he could feel the bitter, gut-wrenching sensation of release well in his loins, the urge to orgasm growing stronger and stronger until he came with a hitched breath. Rachel still kept going however, determined to wring out every last drop of his seed until she too grew weary from coupling.

At this point, all he could do was pray—pray that it would all be over soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I like how I don't have to worry being kicked off this site. kappa.


End file.
